Matsu Hyun
Matsu Hyun was the kind of warrior-poet more commonly found in the tales of times gone by than in the modern Rokugan. With a passion for both history and battle led her to join the Matsu Bushi school upon finishing at the Omoidasu school. In battle she stood at the frontlines screaming poems to inspire her fellow samurai. Way of the Samurai, p. 44 Kitsu Tombs Hyun fought in the Kitsu Tombs against a Tsuno attack. Matsu Hyun (A Perfect Cut flavor) Shogun's Army Hyun followed Akodo Ijiasu to Akodo Kaneka's camp when the Bastard had became Shogun. Nightmares, Part II, by Shawn Carman The Onisu Unleashed In the Shogun's Court Hyun had been in a spirited discussion with a Mantis courtier and poet, Yoritomo Yoyonagi until the wee hours of the morning. Early in the morning she was awake when saw the onisu Nikushimi entering the courtyard. In her back appeared other onisu, Settozai, who held the unmoving form of Yoritomo Yoyonagi by her hair. From Yoyonagi's chamber Rezan appeared and managed to kill the Onisu. Hyun came to the courtyard and began to fight Nikushimi while singing the tale of Matsu Hitomi. With the song weakening the onisu, the poet could pierced part of the beast's armor, but she was near to be murdered. The Akodo and Matsu garrison had been rallied and with the song in their hearts fought side by side against Nikushimi. The unified attack of so many men fighting as brothers, fighting to protect one another, was more than even the onisu could stand. Song of Tale of Matsu Hitomi Ruins of Otosan Uchi Hyun was part of an expedition to the ruins of Otosan Uchi in 1165, to search for any historical records that could have survived the city's destruction, led by Akodo Shigetoshi. Shigetoshi brought along with him Hyun, Matsu Aoiko, Akodo Tadenori, and twenty members of the Lion's Pride including Matsu Ferishi. During the expedition the Lion uncovered the existance of several shadowlands beasts occupying the fallen capital, and decided to rid the city of them. Hyun rode to Kyuden Seppun for Imperial Legions reinforcements. Ruins of the Past, by Rich Wulf Chased The bloodspeakers that had brought the oni to the Ruined City were preparing a ritual that would connect Jigoku with the ruins, to create a new Festering Pit. They noticed the departure of the Lion messenger and sent pursuers to kill Hyun. The poet used her training to avoid the monster, but lose the steed and continued on foot. Hyun escaped the city, only to find the farms beyond now besieged as well. A trio of ogres attacked a farmer and his family. Though her mission was foremost, her honor would not allow her to stand aside and killed the ogres aided by the ashigaru nearby. (Training Grounds Cards flavor) Reinforcements The peasants run to spread word of what was happening, and Hyun rode again over a borrowed steed towar the Kitsu Tombs. The Kitsu Daimyo, Kitsu Juri, was reported and prepared a counterattack to close the opened gate to Jigoku. The Lion boarded the Deathless and sailed toward Otosan Uchi's beaches, at the command of Ikoma Otemi. The Lion defenders a Otosan Uchi had been cornered in the Deathseeker's Shrine for three days. Half of the Lion troops followed Hyun to the shrine routing the enemy. The other half followed Kitsu Juri, as he tracked the magic that had released the demons. Juri and his samurai burst into the Bloodspeaker's makeshift temple, but the villans were already gone. Deathseeker Hyun prayed in the Deathseeker's Shrine decided to follow the path of the dishonored samurai Matsu Hyun (Training Grounds Boxtext) and to spread their deeds to the Empire. Matsu Hyun (Lotus flavor) Known Poems Hyun wrote the Tale of Revenge Found, about how the ronin Ginawa found the bloodsword Revenge. Judgment, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman External Links * Matsu Hyun (A Perfect Cut) * Matsu Hyun Exp (Training Grounds) Category:Lion Clan Members Category:Characters with Pictures Poet Matsu Hyun